


Color

by AriesBlack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Perdón, Traición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBlack/pseuds/AriesBlack
Summary: Primero se debe observar antes de tomar una decisión, sobre todo cuando las consecuencias pueden ser nefastas.Sin embargo, a veces es mejor que pase para darse cuenta de lo que se pierde y eso, lo aprendió a la mala Aomine Daiki, quien casi lo pierde a él.





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mía es la historia.

* * *

_Y aprende que el amor no solo significa acostarse con alguien y que una compañía no significa seguridad, y así mismo uno comienza a aprender ..._

** _Jorge Luis Borges _ **

Un cuerpo entra en combustión en cuanto la puerta de aquella habitación del hotel se cierra tras su espalda, la ropa es un impedimento para los dedos contrarios, la urgencia de tocar es apabullante. Los labios chocan sin dificultades alguna, el calor aumenta. La ropa ha dejado de cubrir la mitad de un cuerpo, mientras que el otro todavía porta toda. La cama les recibe con un reclamo ante su ruda acciona.

Las piernas son abiertas, el sexo se muestra, el corazón tardío en frenesí por el descaro presenciado. Se muerde los labios, aquello es excitante, su miembro palpita por libertad, sus manos ignoran su llamada, alargaría lo mejor que pueda aquel encuentro. Meses sin aquella danza no era sano para alguien que solía llevar a cabo una vida sexual activa. Sus manos amasan aquel par de senos coronados con un par de pezones y levantados, sus labios siguen jugando con los contrarios.

Los jadeos comienza a brotar de su acompañante, sin embargo, algo te hace titubear, como una constante espina clavada en tus yemas. Doloroso, pero soportable, tu cinturón ha sido desabrochado igual que el botón, la cremallera realiza su sonido característico. Tu pene aúlla de éxtasis por el poco espacio dado. Tus labios no abandonan su cuello o los belfos contrarios. Ese algo no te permite ir más abajo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu cuerpo no te responde como debería?

Desea tanto perderse en la lujuria, en la bruma del éxtasis y el delirio del orgasmo. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo dejar que tengan manos bajen su ropa interior?

Los besos son geniales, los jadeos un estímulo y los constantes roces un preludio para la danza.

Su respiración se altera ante los masajes que recibe su miembro. Se aleja un poco para tomar aquel gramo de valor y quitarse, por fin, la ropa, empero algo le detiene. Le obliga a subir la mirada para encontrarse con una totalmente desconocida. Ese no es el iris que él conoce, esa no es la mirada deseada.

Esos no son el _color_ correcto.

Se levanta como si estuviera bajo las brasas del núcleo de la Tierra, el examen de pies a cabeza, como si nunca hubiera visto un cuerpo femenino en toda su vida, como si nunca hubiéramos tenido relaciones con una mujer de compañera.

La chica está apunto de hablar, más no le prestas atención, pues buscas tus cosas. Aquello no estaba bien, eso no era lo correcto, no lo era como ... _él._

Te subes el cierre mientras esperas el elevador, te abotonas el pantalón y te ajusta el cinturón, el saco ya ni te lo colocas y mucho menos te acomodas la camisa. A lo lejos, distorsionada, escuchas los gritos de la chica.

La ignora, porque tu mente se centra en otra cosa. Tus manos tiemblan mientras intentas meter la llave en la cerradura del auto, golpear tantas veces como te lo permiten los semáforos. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? Te sientes sucio y hasta cierto punto violado, pero hay algo, ese jodido algo que te molesta desde hace tiempo. No puedes encontrar el centro, el eje de ese algo que te lleva a pensar y realizar actos que antes, ni siquiera te molestarías en imaginar.

Entonces, te vuelves a preguntar, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué tu mente hace algo, pero tu cuerpo te detiene y la vez te motiva a seguir?

Desvías tu mirada al retrovisor, una parte de ese algo se muestra. Un pequeño peluche de un pulpo que _ellos_ llaman conejo. Mueve la palanca de las velocidades a la P, estiras la mano y lo tomas, lo sostienes mientras le analizas. No puedes evitar sonreír ante el cúmulo de recuerdos que ese recorte de tela comprimido con algodón y poliéster han pasado juntos. Los gritos, las peleas, los llantos, las risas, todo moviéndose en un espléndido ciclo. En una danza que no te latas de ser espectador.

Varios cláxones se escuchan a tus espaldas, el semáforo ha cambiado, como tu vida y mentalidad, pues no eres el mismo de hace unas horas, el de ayer o el de hace unos años. Tus decisiones alocadas te han llevado hasta el punto de tu vida que no sabes si deseas retroceder o seguir avanzando. El peluche queda en el asiento del copiloto, ahora te das cuentas que el maldito perfume de la mujer pulula a tu alrededor, pica tu nariz, pues ese no es el perfume al que estás acostumbrado a oler, un perderte en él como si fuera opio .

Llegas a casa, recuerdas, mil cosas tuviste que soportar para poder conseguirla, para poder pagarla, porque querías darle una de las mejores sorpresas, pero al entrar, el sorprendido fuiste tú. Sin importar lo adolorido que te encontrabas por culpa de tu trabajo nocturno en una construcción, aventaste tus cosas y casaste esos labios carnosos y rojizos como la misma manzana de Blancanieves. Aquello terminó entre bocados de lasaña y caricias suaves.

Su sonrisa te vuelve loco.

Entonces, ¿por qué cambiarlo?

Abres la puerta, lo único limpio en aquella casa, solo es el recibidor y la cochera, el resto tiene apilado en cada esquina juguetes o ropa sucia de una talla menor.

Suspiras, brincas ante el estúpido pinchazo de un juguete en tu pie. Maldivas, más sólo avientas al pobre muñeco con los demás. Vas a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua, pero solo el entrar te dan ganas de vomitar, la barra se encuentra bañada en leche y cereales, los trastes a medio terminar. El olor es asqueroso.

Entonces, ya sabes otra parte de ese algo, tu casa es un basurero y por eso evitabas llegar temprano.

Tomás un trapo, limpias la cocina, pues eso no podría pasar la noche ahí. Te doblas las mangas y comienzas a lavar los trastes. Sonríes, no puedes evitarlo porque te lleva al recuerdo de tu infancia, donde tu padre te obligaba a ayudar a mamá con los trastes, mientras él solo se quedaba viendo sentado desde la mesa. Nunca comprendiste las razones, pero ahora te das una pequeña idea, una teoría que tendrá que confirmar más tarde.

El agua ha olvidado olvidada, subes las escaleras, notas los garabatos en las paredes, te enfureces, eso evita parar. Toda la casa los tenía, ¡arruinaban la pintura!

Entonces, se te da otra pieza de ese algo, tu casa, que te costó todo un verano pintar, ahora aparentemente una galería de arte abstracto. Por eso evitabas estar cerca de los fines de semana, para no ver como tus paredes perdían color.

El llanto que se escucha al final del pasillo te hace fruncir el ceño, además había gritos como fondo. Intentas calmarte, tus sensibles oídos pitan por el excesivo ruido. Te sobas el puente de la nariz, por eso evitabas ir a lugares con sonido alto, apenas soportas las voces con esos matices. A las pocas fiestas o sitios a los que acudiste fue por obligación y después por cumplir el capricho de aquel ser loco, que, a estas alturas te sigues preguntando, ¿por qué te fijaste en él?

El llanto se vuelve fuerte, las voces se elevan y un portazo se deja oír.

Entonces, otra parte de ese algo se muestra, por eso preferiría pasarla entre juntas y juntas para no tener que escuchar esos sonidos porque en tu trabajo, el silencio reina.

Nuevamente, un sollozo se deja escuchar suave tras la primera puerta por la que pasas, llegas a tu habitación para quedarte en el marco de la puerta, pues en el interior está el problema principal, con apenas unos meses entre los brazos de una persona que ya no conoce el significado de ropa decente. El cuerpo se mueve de un lado al otro, mientras canta suave y despacio para calmar al pequeño infante, una vuelta, te mira, te sonríe y vuelve a su pequeña danza.

Entonces, ahí, descubrí más de la mitad de ese algo, tu pareja ya no es lo que solía ser; cabello arreglado, ojos brillantes y cuerpo de soldado de antaño. Ahora es solo una sombra maltrecha, un árbol que se marchita poco a poco, con ojeras, con el rostro reflejando cansancio y sueño, un cuerpo con estrías y grasa. Ya no más músculos o cintura definida. Por eso, te liaste con aquella mujer, de cuerpo perfecto, imagen cuidada y una sonrisa coqueta.

–Cariño ¿puedes mantenerla o puedes ir a ver a Ryo?

No contestaste, simplemente te giraste, era mejor tratar con niños que con bebés.

Abriste la puerta y el corazón se te detuvo, tu pequeño hijo, el segundo que casi pierden, se llorando a lágrima viva aferrado al estúpido cangrejo que tu madre le regaló cuando nació. No hablaste, solo caminaste, lo tomaste entre tus brazos e imitantes la danza de tu pareja. El pequeño se aferró a ti, sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar tu camisa y, por primera vez, te importaba una mierda que se arruina tu ropa.

Te sentaste en la cama con él entre tus piernas, lo separaste de tu cuerpo y lo viste. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo viste, ya no era más ese pequeño renacuajo que los asustaba con cualquier sonido o gesto que hizo. Era un niño sano de cinco años, con unos ojos preciosos, iguales a los de _él_ .

–¿Por qué mi renacuajo llora?

–Papi ya no me quiere.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Está más tiempo con el bebé, mi hermano me ignora y tú no estás.

El silencio reino, pero esta vez te lastima. Una bofetada con guante blanco te han dado sin poder metro las manos o esquivarlo. Ya dijo su padre que los peores jueces de una persona son los hijos y no uno mismo.

–Ya no será así, ambos te amamos mucho, hablaré con tu hermano y ...

–¿Ya no nos quieres?

Otro golpe, a veces se olvida que los infantes son más observadores que los mismos adultos. ¿Quererlo? Él no lo quería, lo amaba, no paso todo un mes en el hospital, lugar que odia, para verificar su estado de salud. Mientras su pareja se aferraba a él o solo le miraba. Casi se pierden, pero no se soltaron.

–Los amo.

Un beso, la canción comenzó, aquella que tu padre solía cantarte para calmarte. ¿Cuánto pasó? Quien sabe, solo la suave respiración y el cuerpo lapso de tu niño te registró el aviso de retirada. Le cambiaste, arropaste, besaste y saliste dejando la puerta emparejada.

Ahora, suspiras, el jodido por qué insiste en mantenerse en tu mente.

Está bien, seguía el mayor.

Abriste la puerta, ahí estaba, con un porte sereno tratando de ocultar su machostar bajo la fría indiferencia, tan parecido a ti, sería una calca perfecta en todos los sentidos si su piel fuera igual.

No dices nada, solo lo tomas y lo acurrucas entres tus brazos, comienzas a pedirle perdón, decirle que no es bueno que se guarde las cosas, encontrar a alguien de la familia para depositar su confianza y hablar. Quizá su abuela o abuelo, algún tío o su padrino. Él solo se aferró a ti e igual que con Ryo cayo dormido entre tus brazos. Nuevamente, lo que viste, por primera vez lo ves, ya no es un niño de un año, al que tiene que jugar con cualquier juego para poder dormir toda la noche.

Al que le encantaba el agua porque se sentían una sirena, sus batallas eran interminables y siempre terminabas mojado. Quitaste sus cabellos de su rostro, delineaste cada línea, párpado, nariz y labios. Toda una obra de arte creada por un par de jóvenes. Sólo tuvieron veinte y diecinueve cuando él redujo el cielo para retirarse en el vientre de tu pareja. Él que te llevó a trabajar en dos o hasta tres empleos, él que casi hace que pierdas la carrera y los nervios.

Le dejaste en la cama, lo cubriste con la sábana y saliste.

Tercera puerta, de ella salía tu pareja, se consideró agotada, prácticamente caminaba más dormido que despierto. No hablaste y tampoco hiciste algo por llamar su atención, solo le observaste. Él se detuvo, regresó para acurrucarse contra ti, tu brazo quedó atrapado entre ambos cuerpos.

–Llévame a la cama.

Como antaño, desliza tus brazos sobre ese cuerpo ya conocido, lo elevaste y este se aferró a ti. Le dejaste en la cama y saliste. Cuarta puerta, tan diferente al resto de la casa, tonos suaves, un par de pingüinos, mariposas y algunas aves. Un árbol daba la sensación de proteger la cuna, el lugar donde yacía profundamente dormido tu tercer hijo, pero este, era una niña, una princesa que con ansias tu pareja esperó, incluso podría decirse más amada y anhelada que Aries.

Sus regordetas mejillas tienen evidencia de sus lágrimas, tan rojas como sus cabellos y ojos, con tu tono de piel y la forma de tu nariz. Una mezcla extraña, pero tan jodidamente tierna. ¿Hace cuánto no le observabas?

¿Hace cuánto no observabas a tus hijos? ¿Hace cuánto no estás en casa? ¿Hace mucho no hay observaciones realmente?

La cama se sume con tu peso, él no lo nota, solo se mueve un poco en busca de una mejor posición. Mueve sus cabellos, bajo sus ojos las ojeras son visibles, demasiado para tu gusto, sus labios están partidos, su piel está reseca, su tacto al tacto, su cabello está cenizo, no brillante o suave. Te asombras por lo que ves, por lo que descubres, pues lleva una camisa tuya de la universidad, con tu nombre y número cuando perteneces al club de fútbol, un pantalón de pijama tuyo también, el asombro te lleva a bajar el pantalón, te cubres la boca, incluso lleva uno de tus bóxers.

¿Acaso esa es la forma en la que solo puede sentirte cerca?

Que imbécil ha sido, que ciego e idiota eres.

Te levantas, abres las puertas del armario, su ropa posee polvo, sus cajones apenas contienen ropa y la que hay es vieja. No tiene ropa interior, sus joyas y accesorios accesorios hasta un par de arañitas.

¿Qué ha pasado?

No puedes con el descubrimiento, recuerda, ahora recuerda que siempre lleva ropa de tallas más grandes, descalzo, con los cabellos recogidos en una coleta, el único accesorio o joya que porta es el par de anillos que le ha regalado. Uno de compromiso y el otro de casados.

¿Por qué no portas el compromiso tú también?

Cierto, sientes que portas algo que solo las mujeres específicas. Entonces, te exiges otro por qué, la razón por cual él lo lleva en su dedo anular con orgullo y tú no.

Bastardo egoísta te gritas, te golpeas y solo te sientas a su lado, las observaciones, los detalles y tomas el celular, le dice a tu cuñado que pase por los niños. No le das mayores explicaciones salvo un silencio atroz.

Los niños se encuentran dormidos, no se dan cuenta de nada. Pones sus respectivas bolsas en la cajuela y regresas a casa.

Es hora

Te vuelves a sentar, a esperar su despertar. Cuando el sol se encuentra en lo alto, él comienza a dar indicios de despertar. Sus párpados se abren mostrándote todo el esplendor de las llamas calmadas, como olas sin tormentas, solo guiadas por el viento y la marea.

Le acaricias, le besas como si fuera la primera vez, le observas y ahí está.

Son esos iris los que quieres encima o debajo de ti, los que quieres contemplar mientras los penetratras, mientras que lleva la bruma del placer y el éxtasis. Convertirte en un crítico bajo el rictus de jadeos y gestos de su orgasmo y post-orgasmo.

Te mira, te pide una explicación con esa inocencia que no ha perdido en todos esos años y que sabes, que en cuanto te escuche, se extinguirá. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, estás calmado, no temas su reacción y mucho menos sus reclamos, solo el alejamiento de esos seres redescubiertos, apenas unas horas atrás.

Y conforme las palabras abandonan tus labios, su cara cambia, se aleja de ti, se levanta, te mira y lo que temías se desata. Nunca ha tenido con sus lágrimas.

Entonces, otra pieza clave vez, él es tu mayor debilidad. Él te hace sentir un niño, alguien indefenso, en la miseria, por eso es lo que comenzaste a evitar cuando ese sentimiento se acrecentó con la llegada de tus hijos. Niños que no hubieran nacido de no ser por él. Tu debilidad.

–Un lo siento, perdón o algo por el estilo no arreglara las cosas.

–Estuviste ... me fuiste en ... fiel ...

–Sí y no, te lo repito, al final no pude porque ella no era tú. Sé que no es excusa, pero dejaste de cuidarte, ya no eres la persona de la que me enamore, haz perdido brillo y tu cuerpo es solo un vestigio de lo que una vez fue.

–Ya no más, ya me has apuñalado lo suficiente, como para que te burles de mí.

–Ya no te arreglas, solo estás en casa, ¿dónde quedó la persona que abriría su propio restaurante? ¿Él que cocina platillos de otros países para mí?

-Distensión…

Te rogó, casi suplico, pero no lo hiciste, si ya lo apuñalaste, lo matas completamente. No eras una persona que hizo las cosas a medias tintas.

–Legue a casa y todo fue claro, los niños se volvieron un problema de uno solo, no de dos.

–¡Los niños son mi vida, no te atrevas a ...!

–Exacto, hijo solo tu vida, junto con la casa y eso tiene que cambiar, ya no te dejare solo, te daré tiempo para ti, porque mientras besaba aquella mujer, me di cuenta que no te había besado en años, mientras la tocaba , a ti no te he tocado en lustros.

-No More…

Ahora tú llorabas, él se desangraba, más no pararías. No ahora

–Volverás a recuperar a la persona de la que me enamore. No, la traerás mucho mejor de lo que una vez fue, cumplirás tu sueño, mientras yo me pelearé en la escuela, con las actividades de Aries, las locuras de Ryo y los berreos de Yuki.

Tomaste entre tus manos su rostro, clavaste tus ojos en los suyos y continuaste.

–Pero, que te quede bien en claro Aomine Taiga, esto lo harás porque tú así lo quieres, no porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo. Nunca hagas algo sin sentirlo realmente. No te atrevas a pensar que hacemos algo porque eso es lo que se espera de ti.

Juntaste sus frentes. Se quedaron así eternidades, sin embargo, un fuerte puñetazo de mando al suelo. Tu esposo comenzó a gritarte, a lanzarte cosas, a exigir el abandono de su casa y el divorcio. No hablaste, no contestaste las agresiones y mucho menos dijiste sí al divorcio, pues eso, no iba a pasar. Nadie más comparte espacio con tus hijos y mucho menos cama con tu pareja. Eso nunca.

Le dejaste Le permitiste desahogarse. Tú comenzaste a limpiar la casa, todo el día te llevo la primera planta, quedaste agotado, apenas sentías las piernas y los brazos. No comprendes cómo lo hizo Taiga, además, él tenía a los niños pululando a su alrededor, tú no.

Al caer la noche, tocaste la puerta, un lárgate te mando.

Dormiste en el sofá por las próximas dos semanas, tus hijos no preguntaban porque te encargaste de distraerlos, de conocerlos, apenas escuchas a tu hija llorar o pedir algo cuando ya te estableces levantando. No permitiste que Taiga se sobrecargara. Al principio te lo adjudicó como una forma de perdón, pero con sonrisa y calma le dijiste que no harías nada por ganártelo, que esto lo hacías porque lo querías; buscarías su perdón cuando menos él se lo espere.

Te ganaste el odio de sus padres y cuñado, la decepción de tus padres y hermanos. Aquello no te pudo importar menos, pues tú te centrabas en tu familia, no en lo que los demás pensaban. Le pediste perdón a la mujer, recibiste reclamos y una cachetada, continua con tu trabajo.

Tu sonrisa regresaba, te sentías más relajado, más tranquilo y, hasta cierto punto, medio idiotizado por las sensaciones que tus hijos provocaban. Taiga comenzaba a cambiar, su ropa era moderna, su cabello comenzaba a tomar brillo e incluso lo corto, te dolía que se quitara los anillos cuando tú nunca lo hiciste. Está bien, no tienes el derecho a reclamar nada. Cantabas, cocinabas, permisos de tus hijos acompañarte a la oficina, las sal de esta para ir a recogerlos o verlos en alguna competencia o actividad.

Aries, portaba con orgullo su medalla de oro de la competencia infantil de natación, Ryo su lista de segundo lugar en el concurso de su dibujo y Yuki solo reía o pedía comida. Cambiaste tus juntas de ebriedad a la salida por cenas llenas de risas infantiles o películas de Disney con pizza en la sala.

Taiga comenzó a coquetearte, a lanzarte perdió miradas y sonrisas que te llevaban al punto de la locura sexual, te sorprendiste. Sonreíste, porque eso significaba que te otorgaba una segunda oportunidad. Comenzaste El juego nuevamente comenzó.

Lo acompañaste a sus caminatas matutinas después de dejar a los niños en la escuela y la guardería, comenzaste a coquetearle, robarle besos, tocar por aquí y por allá. Él comenzó a darte sus sonrisas, sus ocurrencias, sus desafíos y sus iris; porque no eras inmune ante el cuerpo que se contoneaba cual gato a tu alrededor. Exhibiendo lo que no se puede tocar y tú como ladrón deseabas poder tener.

Un año más tarde.

Trescientos cincuenta días después, por fin pudiste arrinconarlo contra la pared, meterte entre sus bóxers ajustados, tocar su pecho y adormecerte con sus latidos. Él se aferraba a tu camisa, mientras tú mamabas su miembro y tus dedos preparaban su ano. Te llamo incontables veces, sus gemidos eran una música que oirías por siempre. Sus piernas temblaban igual que tú, porque estas se consideran como la primera vez. Como si nunca hubieran probado las delicias de la carne.

Dejaste toda mano de obra para subir en busca de esos belfos carnosos y pintados de fresa. Conforme subiste, él se derretía, sin embargo, te detuviste en su vientre, en aquella cicatriz y estrías, las contemplaste como si fueran las mismas estrellas.

–Lo siento, esos no se pueden desaparecer.

Negaste, las besaste y acariciaste.

–Déjalas ahí.

–Pero no te ...

–Son la prueba de la existencia de nuestros hijos.

–Daiki.

Le besaste, lo tomaste por la cintura obligando a sus piernas a enredarse en tu cuerpo junto con sus brazos. Lo amaste por el resto de la noche, lo contemplaste sin pudor alguno, las sensaciones no eran nada ante la sublime imagen sobre y bajo de ti que se mostraba cual pavor real en todo su esplendor.

Entonces la serendipia se mostró tan clara como las aguas del mar.

Tu lugar era, es y será con él. Con el bajo de ti, con esos iris rojizos observándote como todo un dios o rey, como si fueran capaces de protegerlo de lo que fuera, con olor a madera y fresas.

Ahí era tu lugar, ese era tu espacio. Solo tuyo. Ese cuerpo que cambia muchas veces, que se quedó al último porque en sus problemas no estaba cuidarse, arreglarse o cumplir sus sueños; no, en sus problemas se encontraban tú y tus hijos. Que ustedes estuvieran bien, que no les faltara nada y que recibieran mucho amor.

Algo que en definitiva no merecías, pero como buen pecador te era dado.

Entonces, ese algo se extinguió, dejó de pinchar tus dedos, de lastimar tus oídos y de picar tu nariz. Porque solo podías resistir a una persona y esa, puedes vivir bajo tu techo, durmiendo en tu cama y gimiendo entre tus brazos.

Sólo él.

Siempre él.


End file.
